


Accepter

by Garance



Series: LethalShot [3]
Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Riggs est parfois trop fatigué pour éviter les discussions.





	Accepter

Accepter

  
''Comment vous faites pour continuer à venir travailler ?'' Riggs lui demanda, le visage fatigué

''Pardon ?'' Avery s'étonna, lisant la fatigue de Riggs

''Je veux dire : où vous trouvez l'envie de venir travailler quand vous savez que deux imbéciles d'agents vont vous créer de la paperasse à cause de leurs dégâts ?''

''Mon bureau est toujours un meilleur endroit qu'à la maison.''

''Problèmes à la maison ?''

''Je dors sur le canapé.''

''C'est ce que je fais tous les jours, on a quelque chose en commun.''

''Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Riggs ?''

''Oh, j'oubliais. C'est juste qu'avec le bordel de mon père, je voulais savoir si j'étais le seul qui traînait un passé peu glorieux, et je cherchais aussi un moyen d'aller mieux.''

''Eh bien, venant de vous, c'est très surprenant. Vous êtes vraiment en train de me demander de l'aide ?''

''Caheel était pas disponible. Alors, vous avez pas quelques anecdotes à partager ? Sur Roger peut-être ?''

''Des anecdotes sur mon passé ? Que dire...''

''Je prends n'importe quoi.''

''On me balançait dans des casiers au lycée parce que j'étais gay. Ça vous convient ?'' Avery grimaça rien qu'aux souvenirs

''Les gens sont cons. Désolé pour vous.'' Martin déclara sincèrement

''Bah. C'est le passé.'' Avery haussa les épaules

''Et votre beau-père ? C'est aussi le passé ?''

''Écoutez Riggs, je sais pour Delgado, je comprends votre colère, mais il faut savoir accepter et tourner la page. Personne ne vous demande de l'oublier, elle sera toujours là, cependant, il faut que vous puissiez combattre en son nom et du bon côté de la loi. Vous ne devez pas devenir un criminel à cause de votre colère, Riggs. Vous devez surmonter votre tristesse.''

''Beau discours, capitaine.''

''Merci... C'est surprenant que vous avez écouté jusqu'au bout.''

''Passez une bonne soirée.'' Riggs sortit du bureau, à la fois fatigué et en pleine forme, les sentiments embrouillés.

  
Fin


End file.
